


Castle on a Cloud

by prophecygurl



Category: Glee
Genre: Don't @ Me, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Song Lyrics, but who knows honestly that bitch was flaky as hell, i haven't cared about les mis in years, lets hope 2011 me did her research, musical theatre people, so im just assuming everything i wrote is factually correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophecygurl/pseuds/prophecygurl
Summary: Tears stream down Rachel’s face from where she’s watching behind the curtain to the right of the stage.“That’s our daughter.” Finn says calmly as he wraps his arms around Rachel and lightly kisses the top of her head.





	Castle on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a ficlet I wrote in 2011 when I was 18 and originally posted on tumblr. I came back across it recently and realized that unlike most stuff I've ever written it doesn't make me cringe. I decided to post it here mainly because I don't want to lose it if tumblr ever decides to just up and delete my blog someday as they're prone to do. Just in case you're one of the 24 people who originally read this back in the day, still straggling around in this fandom, I did polish it up just a smidge to make things more clear.

All grows silent in the large theatre as the stage lights dim and center in on one area. A young girl enters stage left and starts to sweep the floor. As she does she begins to sing, 

 

_ There is a castle on a cloud _

_ I like to go there in my sleep _

_ Aren’t any floors for me to sweep _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

 

Tears stream down Rachel’s face from where she’s watching behind the curtain to the right of the stage. 

“That’s our daughter.” Finn says calmly as he wraps his arms around Rachel and lightly kisses the top of her head.

“I know,” she sobs. “She’s amazing.”

“You both are.” He kisses her again and hugs her tightly to him as she wipes her tears.

 

_ There is a world that’s full of toys _

_ There are a hundred boys and girls _

_ Nobody shouts or talks too loud _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

 

{flashback}

 

“Can I do it mommy? Can I?” Emily shouts jumping up and down on the couch next to Rachel.

“I’m okay with it, but why don’t you ask your father?” Rachel replies with a smile so wide it looks like it might break her face.

“Can I Daddy, pleeease?” Emily begs.

“Can you do what, princess?” Finn asks, curious to what his wife and daughter are up to.

“Can I be in the show?”

“What show?”

“Mommy’s show!!!” she exclaims. A very confused look passes over Finn’s face. He turns to his wife for an explanation, and she seems to have one ready.

“I took her to work with me today and while we were rehearsing the scene where Eponine dies, she started singing backstage. The casting director happened to walk by and hear her. They’re still looking for a second girl to play Young Cosette and Eponine so he had her audition and offered it to her.” Rachel explains, so proud of her daughter she could burst.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” exclaims Finn. “But what about school?”

“She can study with the same tutor that the other kids do until the end of the show’s run,” she says, turning to her daughter and then back to Finn again adding: “If we say yes, of course,” she finishes.

“Well sweetie, are you sure you want to? It’ll be a lot of hard work.” Finn asks his daughter.

“I know, Daddy. I really want to. I get to be with Mommy all day and sing in front of lots of people! I love singing!” Emily replies.

“Okay, then. I say yes.” he answers.

“Yayy!!! I’m gonna be famous like Mommy!!!” Emily exclaims as she resumes jumping on the couch in celebration. Finn and Rachel exchange looks of pride.

 

_ There is a lady all in white _

_ Holds me and sings a lullabye _

_ She’s nice to see and she’s soft to touch _

_ She says, ‘Cosette, I love you very much’ _

 

{flashback}

 

As Rachel is tucking Emily into bed one night, the young girl’s curiosity suddenly gets the better of her.

“Mommy, is there really a castle on a cloud somewhere? Like in the song?" she asks.

"Sure there is sweetie.” Rachel says as she kisses Emily’s forehead and leans to turn off the lamp on her bedside table.

“Wait, Mommy, can I can go there?”

“Of course you can.” Rachel replies, leaning down at eye level with Emily.

“But how do I get there? I can’t fly!” she giggles.

“Okay silly, what does Cosette do in the play?”

“She dreams it.” Emily whispers sleepily.

“Exactly. Now go to sleep and your dreams will take you there, alright?”

“Will you be there, Mommy?”

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” she says with soft smile as strokes Emily’s hair away from her eyes. She can’t believe how much she loves this perfect little girl.

“And you’ll wear white and sing and tell me you love me right? Just like Cosette’s Mommy, right?”

“Of course I will. Now hurry up and close your eyes or you might miss it.” Rachel kisses her once more before turning out the lamp.

“Ok Mommy.” she yawns. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight baby. I love you very much.”

 

_ I know a place where no one’s lost _

_ I know a place where no one cries _

_ Crying at all is not allowed _

_ Not in my castle on a cloud _

 

When she sings the final note, the audience erupts into applause as Madame Thenardiers enters and berates Cosette, sending her to fetch water. Emily runs offstage, straight into her mother’s arms.

 

“I did it Mommy! Was I good?” she asks.

“You were  _ so _ good.” Rachels tells her as she hugs her tight.

“Mommy and I are so proud of you, baby. You were perfect.” says Finn.

“Mrs. Hudson, they need you backstage,” says a stagehand as he approaches her.

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” she replies. “Mommy has to go, but I’ll see you after the show, okay?”

“Okay Mommy.” Rachel kisses her on the forehead before leaving to get in costume.

“Sweetie you better get ready, almost time to go back out there.” says Finn.

“Okay, daddy. Can we get ice cream after the show?” she asks.

“Absolutely.” he tells her, kissing her one last time before she has to go back onstage.

_ My two perfect stars _ , he thinks as he watches her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm prophecy-gurl on tumblr if you wanna say hi or if you really like the 100, btvs, or the good place. I really don't post much glee content anymore, sorry.


End file.
